1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an animal leash that can be quickly uncoupled to allow an animal, such as a dog, to be released from the leash. More particularly, the quick release animal leash can be triggered from a hand-controlled release cable attached to the leash or by remote control.
2. The Prior Art
In many applications it is desireable to release an animal from a leash quickly, as for example in working with police dogs. In other applications, such a quick release leash facilitates handling of an animal by persons who cannot readily manipulate a conventional latch for a leash. In other applications, the animal may be too rambunctious for anyone to release a conventional leash latch easily. It may also be desirable to release an animal from its leash from a remote location without having hold of the leash itself. For example, if a guard dog is secured in the owner's backyard and the owner suspects a prowler is in the area, the owner may wish to unleash his guard dog from the safety of his own home.
Accordingly, there is a need for a quick release animal leash that can be easily operated by anyone either by manipulating a device on the leash itself or a remote device to release a latch on the leash and allow the animal to run free.
Numerous prior art solutions to the problem of quickly releasing an animal from a leash that the owner is holding have been attempted. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,250, Soles, Jr. discloses an animal leash and collar in which the collar includes a flanged stud having annular groove that is fixed to the collar for receiving a latch member in the lower end of a rigid tube that serves as a leash. By pulling a trigger attached to the handle of the leash, the user can detach the leash-tube from the collar. This leash is rigid and necessarily short.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,089, Franklin discloses a self-releasing animal tether designed to release the animal when a predetermined tensile force is exerted on the collar and leash. The apparatus comprises a ball seated in a socket, with either being slotted so that they can be pulled apart with reasonable force. The force required to separate the ball from the socket can be adjusted. This self-releasing tether only responds to tension forces and cannot release the animal except by physically pulling the two pieces apart. Accordingly, it cannot operate to address the problem set forth above.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,927, Woutat discloses a leash with a latch release that is activated by a switch on the handle of the leash. The leash includes a piston rod which is depressed by the user when he wants to release the dog from the leash. The force generated by the piston when the user pushes on it is transmitted through a hollow core of the flexible leash 10 by a fluid that is sealed into the tubular core member. The force transmitted by the fluid then pushes a second piston located near the collar toward the animal. A shank attached to the piston spreading apart the jaw hooks that engage the anchor ring on the collar and releases the dog. That is, hydraulic fluid is used to transmit a force through the hollow tubular leash to release the latch mechanism. This device is expensive to manufacture because it is unnecessarily complex and may be prone to leak or lack strength. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,638, discloses a remotely detachable animal leash for use with a collar having an attachment ring to which the leash is attached. The leash includes a hollow passage through with a cord is threaded. Pulling on the cord causes the leash and the collar to separate. A hinged jaw connecting the leash and the collar is thereby opened and the animal, such as a police dog, is released.
The above prior art patents do not allow for truly remote release of the animal, that is, without holding the leash; nor do they disclose a dual release mechanism that can be used either while holding the leash or at a remote distance from the animal and its leash; nor do they disclose such a quick release mechanism that is simple, reliable and simple and inexpensive to manufacture. Accordingly there is a need for such a quick release animal leash.